The Little mermaid Shuichi
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: Shuichi is a mermaid with the dream of becoming human and joining prince Ryuichi. But before he can, he must sacrifice the one thing he loves and survive without it. RyuXShu


I was Watching the little mermaid a couple of days ago and i seriously needed to make a gravitation fanfic. I loved the little mermaid it was amazing and my whole room was decorated with it. So here you go The little Mermaid Shuichi Shindo style.

The Sea that day had a great pulsing wind and the dolphins were jumping around in the water with excitement. As the crew the prince's ship pulled all hands on deck and enjoyed the nice weather the young prince sighed with happiness as his pet kumagoro a pink bunny joined him on his shoulder and he headed for his beloved castle.

" AH! The weather is so nice to day mr bear!" Fresh air! Nice breeze today is going to be a wonderful day to be at sea na no da!"

The prince Ryuichi's butler leaned over the side his blonde hair getting in the way of his up turned stomach acid and food pouring into the ocean.

" yeah delightful.."

" oh come on Tohma dont be that way..."

Ryuichi Went back to enjoying himself with the light breeze and helped a crew men pull the sails back to get more wind power.

Tohma leaned back into the railing happy his sickness was gone for the moment..

" Yeah looks like king Nakano is happy today."

Ryuichi turned around.

" King nakano?"

Tohma looked surprised.

" Did you ever ready anything else besides Peter pan? Nakano is the king of the mer people."

" Mer people?"

" You know mermaids? Half human half fish?"

Ryuichi looked puzzled and scratched his head.

" never mind mr sakuma. Its all nonsense anyway."

Ryuichi looked down in the moving water. He began to wonder where such a enchanting creature truly lived and if they did exists.

Down below in the deepest part of the ocean Mer people were gathering around for a orchestra performance by the kings 12 lovely daughters. As king Nakano arrived in his riding in his beautiful shell with his 3 beloved dolphins he struck the top of his ceiling with his trident and created lovely fireworks. All the mer people stared in the wondrous beauty of king nakano himself and his lovely empire. King nakano Sat on his throne his red brown hair shifting behind him. his lovely eyes watching in anticipation.

" May the Festival begin!" He yelled. 3 lovely mermaids came out from behind his throne and one sat in his lap stroking his cheek and he watched as the lights dimmed and the music began. He was excited to hear his daughters but he was extremely excited to hear his only son Shuichi who had the most beautiful voice out of all his children.

The music began and his daughters sang while they popped out of there shells. Telling each citizen there names and there talents. Nakano crossed his arms as the 3 mermaids swooned all over him and he waited as the biggest shell was about to open and show his precious son. The shell opened before his name could be sung and it was empty and hollow as it had looked on the outside. Nakano pushed the women off of him as the composer of the orchestra, his crab body guard K Gasped in horror. Nakano's eyes got dark and he screamed Shuichis name in anger.

A very young Shuichi Shindo with Short pink flowing hair and large shining purple eyes came up from abandoned ship and he stared in wonder and the master piece in front of him. He had never seen anything like it and he was excited to find human objects he had yet to collect. His young fish friend sakano yelled after him.

" Shuichi! Wait for me. You have to remember im like nemo. Im slow and chubby and i have a fin the malfunctions once in a while."

Shuichi sweat dropped. It was always like sakano to whine about some part of him or Shuichi breaking the rules. Shuichi rolled his eyes as his hair drifted around him.

"Sakano. Hurry up! Dammit."

He went back staring in wonder. As sakano catched up to shuichi he noticed the ship in the distance and the light from the sun started to shine on it.

" Why in every movie do they have to make beginning conflict shine in some dramatic way."

Shuichi looked behind him and bonked sakano on the head.

"Shut up.."

Sakano tried to rub his head but couldn't reach and he finally gave up.

" Can we just go. Hiro would be pissed if he knew you were out here."

Sakano tried to swim away but his fin failed him again and Shuichi grabbed him by the tail and pulled him towards the ship wreck. As he swam swiftly to his treasure he looked around him to make sure there wasn't any potential danger. He turned upside down to look in one of the round holes in the ship looking to add to his collection.

" can we please go Shuichi. Im getting cold fins well, fin. Shuichi looked at him annoyed.

" Im going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks."

Shuichi squeezed himself inside as his skinny waist was the right size.

"SHARKS!" Sakano swam as fast as he could and hit Shuichi in the stomach and they tumbled backwards into the ships empty barrels. A Grey shadow was cast out side the ship but neither noticed as they were to busy laughing. Sakano looked at shuichi worried.

"Do you really think there are sharks out there?"

" Relax sakano stop being such a pussy."

Shuichi continued to look for buried objects and sakano kept wiggling himself around on his side to search for sharks. As shuichi swam up the stairs he noticed a shining object at the corner of the room and swam fast to it.

"Oh my gosh! Its the most amazing thing ever! I have never seen anything like it before!"

Sakano sweat dropped.

"Shuichi thats a fork." Shuichi hit sakano straight in the head again.

" Its part of the movie you moron."

"sorry, sorry..."

Still sakano was unsuccessful scratching his head.

As Shuichi stared at the amazing silver sakano saw a dark silhouette.

" um..shuichi.."

Shuichi put his fist on his hips annoyed.

" What now!"

Sakano stared in horror and shuichi finally turned around just in time to see a huge pair of teeth and a watering mouth of a shark.


End file.
